


Entre dos pisos

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard no está teniendo el mejor de los días y, sin duda, lo último que le faltaba era el ascensor de la Normandía estropeándose con Kaidan y ella dentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre dos pisos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenaMLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/gifts).



> Para la petición de serena_m_lupin en el kink meme de la normandia_sr. Es la primera vez que escribo algo subidito de tono, ¡así que espero que te guste!♥ Situado en ME3 post-Citadel II.

La jornada estaba siendo extremadamente agobiante para todo el mundo. Era de aquellas en que toda la tripulación de la Normandía se pasaba las horas corriendo de un lado para otro, sin un segundo para detenerse a descansar y en las que, a pesar de los considerables esfuerzos, nada parecía salir como estaba planeado. Shepard estaba teniendo un día malísimo y, por mucho que Kaidan insistiera en acompañarla y ayudarla a todas partes, no por ello era menos desesperante cada vez que su intercomunicador parpadeaba con una nueva mala noticia.

La gota que colmaba el vaso, lo que faltaba para ponerle la guinda a la retahíla de males, por supuesto, fue el ascensor y su nada satisfactoria parada entre dos pisos de la Normandía.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa a este chisme? —musitó Shepard, con un deje de contención en la voz que Kaidan calificó como “peligroso”. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a captar los matices en la voz de la comandante, y toda su intuición le advirtió de que aquel tono solía estar a apenas un par de minutos de las resoluciones drásticas y a menudo desafortunadas.

Shepard presionó el botón del segundo piso repetidamente, una vez tras otra, más por pura descarga de frustración que por la sincera creencia de que aquella obstinación fuera funcionar de algún modo.

—Shepard. —Kaidan susurró su nombre suavemente. Le puso una mano en la muñeca para frenar el frenético presionar del botón, y el tacto entre ambos fue electrizante, como un chispazo.

La comandante exhaló una bocanada de aire, sorprendida por el escalofrío que recorrió su piel como resultado del sutil contacto entre ambos. Sus labios se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa, sin poder evitar disfrutar de la pequeña descarga de biótica. Mentiría si dijera que no le fascinaba que, incluso tantos años después, Kaidan siguiera provocando en ella la misma sensación que la primera vez que la tocó.

Sin embargo, decidió ignorar el asunto. En aquel momento, tenía problemas bastante más acuciantes.

—¡EDI! —exclamó Shepard, mirando a la nada del techo del ascensor. Sin respuesta—. ¡EDI! ¿Pero qué…?

Kaidan torció la boca, llevándose una mano al mentón mientras sus rasgos se tornaban en una expresión pensativa. Se giró hacia el panel de control, echándole un ligero vistazo a sus indicaciones y presionando un par de botones.

—Debe haberse caído todo el sistema —comentó. El fastidio apenas se reflejó en su voz, aunque para Shepard, que le conocía bien, era bastante evidente—. No entiendo cómo.

Ella soltó un bufido de frustración. Sus ojos, puestos en Kaidan, se detuvieron en la expresión de concentración de su fino rostro, en el ceño fruncido, en los fuertes brazos presionando botones en el panel de control.

—¿Sabes? Cuando te pones a hablar en plan técnico estás bastante… — susurró Shepard, con el tono seductor nada disimulado que la caracterizaba—…sexy, mayor Alenko.

Kaidan echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disimulando una mueca divertida: —Oh, no. Shepard, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no aceptas los piropos? —repuso Shepard con un tono de voz que pretendía ser inocente y que no engañaba a nadie.

—Los piropos, sí. Es de tu tono del que no me fío.

Shepard le sonrió, con aquella mueca torcida, insinuante, divertida que le volvía loco. Se acercó a él lentamente, dándole tiempo a reaccionar, con la debida calma. Y, de repente, se abalanzó sobre él. Shepard recorrió los metros que les separaban y sus labios se encontraron en un choque inevitable. El resplandor azulado de la biótica rodeando sus cuerpos les provocó una sensación crepitante que no hacía sino acrecentar aquella tensión. Era, sobre todo, ganas de ella, y la sensación se extendía por todo su cuerpo, asfixiante, ocupándolo todo como si fuera lo único que había. Lo único que importaba. Shepard era como un huracán que lo arrasaba todo a su paso, y no dejaba espacio para nada más. Y ella le besaba con dedicación, desbocada y sin frenos, recorriendo su boca desesperadamente. Kaidan notó como sus manos, apoyadas firmemente contra su pecho, empezaron a descender, tanteando el botón de sus pantalones.

Y él entrecerró los ojos, con la batalla perdida y la tensión acumulándose en todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Shepard disfrutaba rompiendo todas sus barreras, reduciendo todo su autocontrol y, en definitiva, volviéndole loco.

Pero incluso la resistencia de Kaidan tenía un límite. Con la razón nublada y los besos de Shepard recorriendo su cuello, Kaidan la atrajo hacia él y la alzó a pulso, apoyándola contra la pared. Shepard entrelazó sus piernas a su espalda, oprimiendo su cintura y atrayéndole a ella cada vez más. Sus bocas se encontraban en besos profundos y cortos, cada vez con más rapidez. Shepard le miró con el fuego marcado en sus ojos verdes, y su cuerpo rozando el de Kaidan, apretándose contra él y provocándole en todos los sentidos, fue suficiente para hacerle enloquecer. Porque Kaidan ya no pensaba. Ya no existía nada que no fuera Shepard, insinuante, preciosa, perfecta. Aquella mujer de armas tomar que le había robado el corazón y que amenazaba con no devolvérselo nunca.

No había nada en aquella galaxia o en alguna otra que pudiera provocar una reacción remotamente similar en él.

Uno a uno, Kaidan desabrochó los botones del uniforme de la alianza, y recorrió la suave piel blanca de sus pechos. Shepard dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mente perdida en aquella sensación placentera, como un escalofrío, que iba recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Él liberó ambas manos, manteniendo su cuerpo en el aire mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones, que cayeron sobre una de las esquinas del ascensor con un sonido sordo que Kaidan ignoró. Sus fuertes manos recorrieron sus piernas, llegando a la zona interior de los muslos y rozándola suave y tentativamente, pasando los dedos por el centro de una forma que la hacía perder la razón.

—Kaidan… —susurró ella, con el acostumbrado tono autoritario trasluciéndose inadvertidamente en cada una de las sílabas.

—¿Es una orden, comandante?

—Puedes apostar a que sí —gruñó ella, y le atrajo hacia sí para plantarle un profundo y anhelante beso.

El roce entre sus cuerpos, la suavidad de la piel de la comandante, temblando ligeramente entre sus brazos, y el sabor de sus labios estaban siendo suficientes para volverle loco. Kaidan la atrajo más hacia él, sintiendo la agradable sensación de la excitación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Venga, mayor —susurró Shepard, coqueta, burlona, preciosa. Con aquel tono pícaro que podía hacer que cualquiera le entregara el universo entero. Provocándole, desarmándole, apelando a sus instintos más básicos —. Este ascensor no va a estar estropeado todo el día.

Kaidan gruñó levemente, y movió las caderas contra ella con brusquedad, con su sabor en los labios y sus sentidos colapsados de ella. Shepard le sintió en su interior, y la vertiginosa sensación de plenitud sacudió todo su cuerpo con un nuevo estremecimiento que empezaba más abajo de su estómago y se extendía por todas partes. Sus cuerpos se movían con rapidez, abandonando toda precaución, impregnándose el uno del otro. Shepard clavó las uñas en su espalda, ahogando su nombre en un gemido que quedó entre sus labios y, de repente, el mundo se perdió de vista.

Y, poco a poco, la calma. Sus respiraciones fueron ralentizándose, recuperando paulatinamente el ritmo normal. Kaidan volvió a dejarla el suelo y, aún respirando pesadamente, con el aire escapándosele de la boca, volvió a darle un suave beso en los labios, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo aún colapsado de ella.

Después, la miró. Shepard dejaba ir aire, con el pelo rojizo despeinado, cubierto de sudor, con el pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo. Preciosa. Aquella mujer que salvaba galaxias, que conseguía lo imposible. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa taimada, y Kaidan no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

—Shepard… —susurró Kaidan, y su nombre en sus labios era todo dulzura y suavidad, era más aire que voz—. Esto ha sido…

—¿Una locura? Lo sé. —Ella le sonrió descaradamente, y se permitió guiñarle un ojo mientras se ponía los pantalones del uniforme—. Pero me parece que, como mínimo, el día acaba de mejorar con creces.

Kaidan dejó escapar la risa: —Eso sin duda.

Shepard volvió a dirigirle una mirada encendida y, disimulando la sonrisa entre los labios, volvió a presionar repetidamente el botón del segundo piso.


End file.
